Blackwing Armor Master
－アーマード・ウィング |jpname = ＢＦ－アーマード・ウィング |jphira = ブラックフェザー－アーマード・ウィング |phon = Burakku Fezā - Āmādo Wingu |trans = Black Feather - Armored Wing |image = BlackwingArmorMaster-BATT-EN-SFR-UE.jpg |attribute = Dark |type = Winged Beast |type2 = Synchro |type3 = Effect |level = 7 |atk = 2500 |def = 1500 |number = 69031175 |materials = 1 "Blackwing" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters |effect = Continuous, Trigger, Ignition |lore = 1 "Blackwing" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters Cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. At the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked a monster: You can place 1 Wedge Counter on that monster (max. 1). You can remove all Wedge Counters from your opponent's monsters; the ATK and DEF of those monsters that had Wedge Counters become 0 until the End Phase. |delore = 1 "Schwarzflügel"-Empfänger + 1 oder mehr Nicht-Empfänger-Monster Diese Karte kann nicht durch Kampf zerstört werden und du erhältst keinen Kampfschaden aus Kämpfen mit dieser Karte. Falls diese Karte ein Monster angreift, kannst du am Ende des Damage Steps eine 1 Keilzehlmarke auf das Monster legen (max. 1). Du kannst alle Keilzählmarken von den Monstern deines Gegners entfernen, um die ATK und DEF jedes Monsters, das Keilzählmarken hatte, bis zur End-Phase auf 0 zu reduzieren. |ptlore = 1 "Asa Negra" Tuner + 1 ou mais monstros não Tuner Esta carta não pode ser destruída em batalha. Qualquer Dano de Batalha que o controlador desta carta recebe como resultado de uma batalha com esta carta se torna 0. Coloque 1 Wedge Counter no monstro que esta carta ataca (máx.1). Por remover todos os Wedge Counters dos monstros que o seu oponente controla, o ATK e DEF daqueles monstros tornam-se 0 até a End Phase. |jplore = 「 」と名のついたチューナー＋チューナー以外のモンスター１体以上 このカードは戦闘では破壊されず、このカードの戦闘によって発生する自分への戦闘ダメージは０になる。このカードが攻撃したモンスターに カウンターを１つ置く事ができる（最大１つまで）。相手モンスターに乗っている楔カウンターを全て取り除く事で、楔カウンターが乗っていたモンスターの攻撃力・守備力をこのターンのエンドフェイズ時まで０にする。 |animelore = 1 "Blackwing" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters This card cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. If this card attacks a monster, you can place 1 Wedge Counter on that monster at the end of the Damage Step (max. 1). You can remove all Wedge Counters from your opponent's monsters to reduce the ATK and DEF of each monster that had a Wedge Counter to 0, until the End Phase (You can activate this effect during the Battle Phase). |en_sets = Crimson Crisis (CRMS-EN041 - UR/UtR) Gold Series 3 (GLD3-EN038 - GUR) Duelist Pack: Crow (DP11-EN013 - SR) Battle Pack Tournament Prize Cards (BATT-EN009 - SFR) |fr_sets = Crimson Crisis (CRMS-FR041 - UR/UtR) Gold Series 3 (GLD3-FR038 - GUR) Duelist Pack: Crow (DP11-FR013 - SR) Battle Pack Tournament Prize Cards (BATT-FR009 - SFR) |de_sets = Crimson Crisis (CRMS-DE041 - UR/UtR) Gold Series 3 (GLD3-DE038 - GUR) Duelist Pack: Crow (DP11-DE013 - SR) Battle Pack Tournament Prize Cards (BATT-DE009 - SFR) |it_sets = Crimson Crisis (CRMS-IT041 - UR/UtR) Gold Series 3 (GLD3-IT038 - GUR) Duelist Pack: Crow (DP11-IT013 - SR) Battle Pack Tournament Prize Cards (BATT-IT009 - SFR) |sp_sets = Crimson Crisis (CRMS-SP041 - UR/UtR) Gold Series 3 (GLD3-SP038 - GUR) Duelist Pack: Crow (DP11-SP013 - SR) Battle Pack Tournament Prize Cards (BATT-SP009 - SFR) |jp_sets = Crimson Crisis (CRMS-JP041 - UR/UtR) Duelist Pack 11: Crow (DP11-JP013 - SR) |kr_sets = Crimson Crisis (CRMS-KR041 - UR/UtR) |anime_5d = 031, 033, 052, 053, 062, 063, 085, 120, 126, 133, 153 |stats1 = Your opponent's monsters lose ATK |stats2 = Your opponent's monsters lose DEF |lp1 = Reduces Battle Damage |archetype1 = Blackwing |archsupport1 = Blackwing |counters1 = Wedge Counter |attack1 = Cannot be destroyed by battle |database_id = 8036 }}